A Blushing Sakura
by Innocent Sake
Summary: Its a short but sweet SS fic with a bit of humor to it I am not good with summarys so please Read and Review!


**__**

A Blushing Sakura

Author's notes: Hello everyone! Well here is another fanfic that I have written for all of my loyal readers to enjoy. And yes I know that I should be writing more, but I have been a very busy girl these days hehe. As usual CCS doesn't belong to me, but this story does ^-^. Well here is the story...

Sakura and Syaoran are 16 and they are a couple

" talking

( ) author's notes

* actions

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Scene takes place at Sakura's house having dinner)

"I am glad that you could come, Syaoran-kun. I didn't want to have dinner alone, since Otousan is 

doing a lecture at the college and Oniichan had to work late tonight," said Sakura.

"It's no problem my Ying Fa. I love to spend as much time with you as I possibly can," said Syaoran 

smiling at her.

*Sakura starts blushing* " Mou! Syaoran you are going to make me faint if you continue on making 

me blush."

"Hmmm....that gives me an idea," he said. "What kind of idea?" she asked looking at Syaoran, 

wondering what he was planning.

"I wonder if I could make you blush so much that you would faint," said Syaoran and smiled evilly at 

Sakura.

"Now Syaoran-kun, you don't want to do anything that you will regret," she said while laughing 

nervously.

"Oh I won't. Making you blush would be very fun. And besides, you are so kawaii when you blush my 

love," he said still smiling.

*starts blushing even more* "Um...um...I think I am just gonna stay away from you for a little bit," 

she said and got up from her seat and starts backing away from him.

"Oh you are not getting away that easy, Sakura!" he said as he got up and started to go after Sakura.

"Hoe!" she exclaimed as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I told you that you weren't going to get away from me," Syaoran said.

*Lifts her head up and looks into Syaoran's amber eyes and starts blushing again*

"It's starting to get hot in here," she said.

"And so the make-Sakura-blush plan starts," he said

*Sakura tries to get out of the strong hold that Syaoran has around her waist*

"Oh you are no fun Sakura-chan," said Syaoran.

*He takes his arms away from around Sakura's waist and frowns*

"Good, I'm free." *looks at Syaoran* "Oh, don't frown. Smile!"

*Places his arms back around her waist tightly and smiles*

*Cheeks are red* "I should have kept my big mouth closed and let you frown."

*Chuckles* "But you wouldn't do that because you don't like to see me unhappy." he says smiling.

*holds Sakura a little tighter, so that he is holding her against himself*

"Um...um..." (She can't think at the moment hehe ^-^) *cheeks are a very very bright red*

*Puts his hand on her forehead* "You are burning up," he says smiling a wide smile.

"Well it is your fault!" exclaimed Sakura. *Hears Syaoran chuckling* "And it's not funny!"

*Laughs as he watches Sakura blushing more and more by the minute*

"I will not faint, I will not faint, I will not faint..." (Just keep telling yourself that Sakura hehe)

*Puts his hand on Sakura's very hot cheek* "You look so beautiful Sakura-chan."

"Um....um....arigatou." (Get it together Sakura! You are falling apart!)

*Moves his hand from her cheek and starts running his fingers through her hair* (Sakura's hair is 

long now ^-^)

"......" (Her brain is no longer functioning) *Cheeks are a crimson red*

*Cups her chin with his hand, tilts her head a bit and kisses her sweetly on the lips*

*Sakura faints* @_@ *Swirly eyes and totally red cheeks*

"I knew I could make you faint," Syaoran said while laughing a little.

*He holds her, carries her to the couch, and lays her down on it*

(Minutes later...)

*Sakura starts to wake up* "I feel very dizzy...what happened?" she asked.

*Syaoran is sitting in a chair next to the couch* "Oh, I just made you faint. That's all." he said with a 

smile on his face that said "I told you so."

"Darn... and I tried so hard not to faint too," she said and started pouting.

*Syaoran chuckles* "Well if you hadn't fainted, then we wouldn't be able to have this conversation."

*Sakura looks at him and smiles* "I guess so. Then we would have just had dinner and no interesting 

conversation hehe."

"Well I hope you had your fun because you are never going to do that again to me," she said and 

started giggling.

"It was fun. I am just glad that your brother didn't come back while I was trying to get you to faint." 

he said, sighing with relief.

(Up on the Stairs we here two people talking)

"LET ME GO! I AM GOING TO KILL HIM!" yelled Kero.

"Calm down Kero. You are not going to kill anyone! I got it all on tape and it was all so kawaii!" 

exclaimed Tomoyo.

"But he touched Sakura! I told that Gaki to keep his distance from her! He must pay the 

consequences!" raved Kero, while struggling to get out of the hold Tomoyo-chan had on him.

"But Kero, they are looking so kawaii. I don't want you to ruin that!" she said.

"Oh well, because I am!" Kero said as he got out of Tomoyo's hold on him and flew in the direction of 

where Sakura and Syaoran were.

(Back to the living room where the couple is)

"Well I have to be going back to my apartment, Sakura. It is getting late and I think you are going to 

need all the rest you can get after being put through so much."

*Sighs* "Oh, okay. I will talk to you tomorrow Syaoran-kun. Aishiteru."

"Aishiteru, Sakura-chan."

*Bends down to kiss Sakura on the lips and their lips almost touch when...*

"Get your lips away from Sakura, you Gaki!" Kero yelled at Syaoran and went in between Sakura and 

Syaoran, and ends up getting kissed by Syaoran instead of him kissing Sakura.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" they both screamed.

"YUCK! I kissed the stuffed animal!" said Syaoran with the look of disgust in his face.

"You?! WHAT ABOUT ME!? I GOT KISSED BY THE GAKI! SOMEONE GET ME TO A 

HOSPITAL!" screamed Kero very loudly.

*Sakura giggles at this*

*Tomoyo-chan comes running into the room*

"Kero, didn't I tell you to leave them alone. Now you ruined everything," said Tomoyo sadly.

*Sakura gets up from the couch and walks over and goes in front of Tomoyo*

"How long have you been here Tomoyo-chan?" she asked with suspicion in her eyes.

"Well...um...since Syaoran came to have dinner with you," she said with a nervous smile on her face.

*sighs* "Will you never grow out of that habit you have of filming me?"

"Of course not Sakura-chan!" she said.

*Sakura turns back to see Syaoran and Kero glaring at each other*

"Kero go to my room and stay there and Syaoran you should start going home," said Sakura to them so 

they would stop glaring.

"FINE! Get mad at me because I am trying to protect you..." Kero said as he flew away.

"Okay. Goodnight Sakura," he said and kissed Sakura and she kissed back.

"KAWAII!" Tomoyo said as she filmed them.

(The front door opens and we see Touya come in)

"What is the Gaki doing here with you Sakura!?" Touya said with anger in his voice.

*Syaoran breaks his kiss with Sakura and just as Touya lunges toward him he jumps out of the way 

leaving Touya to fall flat on his face*

"GottagonowSakuraseeyalater!" he said in a hurry and rushed out the door.

*Touya got up from the floor and looked at Sakura*

"So what were you and that Gaki doing Sakura?" he asked as calmly as he could.

*Sakura smiled and blushed* "Oh nothing..." and with that she went up to her room.

*He then turned to Tomoyo* "So what happened?"

"My lips are sealed and this tape is not for your eyes!" Tomoyo said and ran out the door.

"ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH!" 

"Reminder to self: Interrogate Sakura about what happened and kill that Gaki!" said Touya to himself 

and went to his room waiting for tomorrow to come.

The End

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: Yes I know that the ending was bad, but overall I think it was okay ^-^;;;

Please Review my story people ^-^

  


**__**


End file.
